canadafandomcom-20200222-history
The Simpsons
The Simpsons Phil Hartman provided voices for several regular characters including Lionel Hutz and Troy McClure. Episodes Mr. Lisa Goes To Washington The winner of the writing contest, Trong, says where else besides the U.S. and "possibly Canada" could his family become so rich. When Flanders Fails While Homer lies on the couch mumbling to himself, the CFL draft is on the television. Like Father, Like Clown Among the people that Lisa mentions who are Jewish include William Shatner. Flaming Moe's Catherine O'Hara provides the voice for Collette the Waitress, altough her performance was cut and did not make the episode. Lisa The Greek One of the cards Lisa finds in the library card catalog says "Oddball Canadian Rules." Bart The Lover Bart places a picture of Gordie Howe with his love letter to Mrs. Krabappel. Bart's Friend Falls In Love When Bart ruins Milhouse's relationship with Samantha, they go to talk to her at the St. Sebastian's school run by French-Canadian nuns. Brother, Can You Spare Two Dimes Uncle Herb tells the Simpsons that his baby translator will tell what a baby says from "change me" to "turn off that damn Raffi record." Homer The Heretic Homer reads an article about Lorne Michaels in Playdude magazine. First, he says that he likes Lorne Michaels, then he decides he does not. Treehouse Of Horror III To release the zombies, Bart says "Cullen, Rayburn, Narz, Trebek." Mr. Plow The Simpsons watch Carnival of the Stars on the t.v. Troy McClure mentions that Alan Thicke will throw knives at someone. Homer's Triple Bypass Homer explains to Marge that America's health system is second only to Japan, Canada, France, Great Britain and the other European countries. Brother From The Same Planet When Lisa is listening to the Corey Hotline, Corey reads from the newspaper that Canada is stalling on Trade Pact. Also, Bart and his bigger brother, Tom, watch Ren and Stimpy. The Front Among the nominees for Best Writing in a Cartoon Series include the Ren and Stimpy season premiere that is not done. Treehouse Of Horror IV Also, "Nightmare at 5 1/2 Feet" is a parody to an episode of Twilight Zone called "Nightmare at 20,000 Feet." It starred William Shatner and takes place on a plane instead of a bus. Another Simpsons Clip Show After Marge asks Bart and Lisa how they can watch the same "Itchy and Scratchy" episode, Lisa tells her that the show takes old shows and pieces them together like "Ren and Stimpy." Then, Marge says "when was the last time you heard anyone talk about Ren and Stimpy?" Homer Vs. Patty And Selma When Marge offers her sisters a cup of an international coffee, she says she will make "Montreal Morn" but returns with regular coffee. The PTA Disbands Marge says it took 45 minutes for the students to locate Canada on the map. Homer says Canada is hard to find because it is located down there. Treehouse Of Horror VI Paul Anka helps Lisa to persuade people not to look at the advertising mascots by singing "Just Don't Look." Mother Simpson When Homer and his mother reunite, Homer tells her that people think he looks like Dan Aykroyd. Lisa The Iconoclast Donald Sutherland provides the voice of Hollis Hurlbut, the president of the Springfield Historical Society. Bart On The Road Bart, Nelson, Milhouse and Martin tell their families that they are going to Canada for the National Grammar Rodeo. Also, they watch the Canadian-made movie Naked Lunch and Nelson says he canthink of two things wrong with the title. In a car where the father is threatening to turn around, Nelson hits the father as they pass and the father says "All right, that's it! Back to Winnipeg!" You Only Move Twice One of the remedial students tells Bart that he is from Canada and they think he is slow. The Canine Mutiny Bart gives the family 15 pounds of Vancouver smoked salmon. The Old Man And Lisa Bret Hart makes a guest appearance as he buys Mr. Burns's house. The City of New York Vs. Homer Simpson Bart is on the Statue of Liberty and tells an immigrant boat that the country's full. The captain says to the immigrants, "You heard the lady...We'll try Canada." And the immigrants moan and complain. The Principal And The Pauper Principal Skinner gives Sgt. Skinner ten Canadian dollars from his trip to upstate New York. Miracle on Evergreen Terrace Alex Trebek makes a guest appearance and asks Marge to pay fifty-two hundred dollars for she loss she had in the game. Das Bus When the kids start fighting during their Model UN meeting, Ralph starts singing "O Canada." The Last Temptation Of Krust Krusty drinks from the Stanley Cup on his drinking binge and then throws up in it. Lisa Gets An "A" The fake state comptroller says he is from Canada. Viva Ned Flanders The Stanley Cup is among the items in Homer and Flanders's trashed suite. Wild Barts Can't Be Broken The Springfield Isotopes is being threatened to move to Moose Jaw. Make Room For Lisa Marty of KBBL radio, after playing Safety Dance says "that was Men Without Hats or as they're known today, Men Without Jobs." Also, when Lisa hallucinates as Homer eating a sandwich, she mentions the types of meat including Canadian bacon. The Old Man And The "C" Student When Springfield gets a chance to host the Olympics and pick a mascot, Kent Brockman talks about a vampire mascot for the Montreal Olympics. On Mr. Burns's yacht, Smithers sketches Mr. Burns like the scene from Titanic. 30 Minutes Over Tokyo The next conestants after the Simpsons is a Canadian couple who are afraid of scorpions. The male Canadian looks like a lumberjack. Treehouse Of Horror X The Comic Book Guy says he must pose like Lorne Greene in Battlestar Galatica when he is covered in Lucite. E-I-E-I-(Annoyed Grunt) End credits to The Poke Of Zorro include thanks to the Film Board Of Canada. Eight Misbehavin The octuplets are put on for show is similar to the Dionne quints. Saddlesore Galatica Bachman-Turner Orchestra performs at the fair where Lisa and her band mates compete in band contest. Homer tells Bart that B.T.O. is Canada's version of E.L.P. and their big hit was T.C.B. Homer yells at them to play snippets of their songs. Later, Homer says that he has more trophies than Wayne Gretzky and the Pope combined. Behind The Laughter Among the people Krusty mentions that he has seen as overnight sensations include Rich Little. Lisa The Tree Hugger Joshua Jackson provides the voice of Jesse Grass. Lisa's window to the world from her giant redwood perch include the Canadian border. Skinner's Sense Of Snow At the beginning of the episode, the Simpsons visit the Cirque de Purée. Lisa reads a pamphlet that the French-Canadian performers do not believe in refunds or exploiting animals for entertainment. Worst Episode Ever Paul Anka's "Puppy Love" is heard over a segment of the Comic Book Guy and Agnes Skinner's romance. Bye Bye Birdie Janey says that Francine's shoes look Canadian. Treehouse Of Horror XII Matthew Perry is one of the voices that can be used for the intelligent house. When the Simpsons visit Toronto, Homer tells Bart why they should leave America to visit America Junior. When they arrive in Toronto, Marge says that Canada is so bland and clean and Bart notes the bus station has a plaque saying that it is the birthplace of Paul Shaffer. Homer crosses the street without regard for safety because Canada has free health care. When Bart and Homer are in the C.N. Tower, an official tells Bart that he will find his "girlfriend, eh, and b, we're closing." Then Homer waves an American dollar to keep the tower open. Also, seen is the SkyDome. When Bart and Lisa are in the same class, Bart tells Lisa about a quick way to memorize the provinces Quebec, New Brunswick, Ontario and Nova Scotia (Q.N.B.O.N.S.) In the end of the last episode of the 14th season, Bart and Milhouse sing "O Canada" after realizing that should not fight against each other. Everybody joins in singing and Marge holds a Canadian and Quebec flag. An overhead shot shows them lined up forming a maple leaf. The November 30, 2003, episode spoofs a documentary on Canadian Troy James Hurtubise who invented a bear-proof suit. In 2004-05 episode, Homer and Abe go to to Canada to get drugs after Mr. Burns cancels the plant's prescription plan. Also see * Simpsons, Eh? category:Television references